Emerging systems and methods lack straight through computer processing (STP) for a variety of technological and/or computer driven processes to support both flexibility and global consistency, to standardize processes for an enhanced customer experience, and to reduce the need for IT support and other development resources. We have determined, however, that an organization's global footprint, economies of scale, and local expertise can all be leveraged for the benefit of computer service and/or resource users globally.
We have developed mechanisms to configure and/or navigate the flow of display screens, including, for example, the use of a multi-step portlet in an account opening computer system without the need for IT change. We have also developed mechanisms to configure and/or navigate the flow of display screens, including the functionality of moving from portlet to portlet in, for example, a display screen flow.